The Hunt for the Count
by healmarie15
Summary: (umm... it's, an action kind of story... *sigh* I'm no good at summaries... its my first time posting something so, bear with me pls. ) Maka Albarn and Soul Eater got a special assignment from Shinigami-sama. A mission involving a soul sucking demon. (I'm planning on making this a multi-chapter. Comments and critics are highly appreciated :3)
1. Chapter 1

Note: ummm... this is the first time I posted something... not really sure if it is good or not.

Please take it easy on me! - (comments and critics are greatly appreciated)

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

"_**A sound soul rests within a sound mind and a sound body"**_

It is night. No sounds, no noise, no one. Perhaps it was the lateness of the night that no one dared to come out. They probably are tucked in, sleeping soundly. And for those who are still awake are probably in their houses, taking a midnight snack. And for those unfortunate wandering souls outside, they just better hope that they would not be seen by that evil creature lurking around. The sky was black. No stars. With the exception of that half-moon, that seems to be always grinning, laughing. Dark clouds slowly made their way across the sky. Sometimes hiding the moon. And when those clouds have passed, the moon was visible again. Illuminating everything.

Somewhere in the midst of Death City, on a high building, two people were there standing. Well, one of them were, and the other one, was sitting on the edge, one feet dangling and the other was rather curled up with one arm resting on it.

"Ne, Soul. Do you see him?" The one standing up asked. "No. But I can feel his demonic aura."

The moon was hidden again. And once the dark clouds have gone, it was seen again shining brightly. Maka Albarn looked up to the grinning moon. "It's almost midnight. Still no sign of him?" Maka asked again. Soul Eater Evans sigh then stood up. "Maka if I have seen him I would've sliced his head off immediately. " Soul looked around trying to survey his surroundings. "Tch! That damned pirate is always running off. What a coward." Soul turned around facing Maka. "Hey, can't you see his soul?"

"No, I can't see souls if they're hidden underground. I'm betting his hiding somewhere beneath us." Then a shrill scream broke out.

_AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIAAA!_

"Soul."

"Heh, I know." Soul outstretched his hand, Maka held on to him. Then Maka swung him up. Soul glowed and then transformed into Maka's weapon. A death scythe. Maka twirled the scythe around her fingers and she then rested the scythe on her shoulder. "Ready Soul?"

"**Do you even need to ask?" **

Another scream broke out. _AAAAAAIIIII!_

Maka leaped up, high in the air. Holding her death scythe. She landed on the ground and dashed out. She quickly sprinted to the streets not wasting any second. **"Maka, do you see him?" **Soul asked her. Maka looked straight up and cleared her vision. "Yes. Just down this road, beyond those buildings." She quickened her pace. Maka jumped up on the roof of a building crossing to the other side of the road. She landed on her feet, on an elevated place. Then, she stopped. A few feet away from her, stood her target opponent. A huge, eight-foot tall man… or was a man. He was wearing a long fur coat, he's slightly hunched back, an oversized pirate's hat with a printed hook on the front of the hat, and he was wearing old, faded pants along with faded boots, big hands… one hand. His left hand was gone, with the replacement of a big, silver hook. His face, twisted in a grin, black beady eyes, with a malicious stare, a moustache that's curled up, and a scar, that goes down all the way on his left cheek. And on the ground, two poor bodies lay down, lifeless. One was a woman, cut down from the throat. And the other one was also a woman, sliced open on the stomach. Their souls swirling helplessly on the hand of that demon. He raised his hand to his mouth, and swallowed them whole. Maka tensed.

"Soul that's him." She said. **"Heh, so what are we waiting for?"** Maka gripped her scythe, and walked towards the pirate. He froze, and then grunted. He turned to face them. **"Hah, that's him? What an ugly face." **The pirate growled, and then he showed his ragged teeth, he then licked his hook. "You've been a real menace to us."

"**No kidding. He made us chase him all through the night. Not cool."**

"I will end this right now." Maka twirled her scythe and took a stance. Ready to fight. "Pirate Hook," She said. "I will, take your soul!"

* * *

What you think?

is it good? ( I have a second chapter working on :3)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: The Mission

Shibusen. The school for young meisters and weapons. Their quest: to collect ninety-nine demon eggs that can turn possibly into a dreaded Kishin and one witch soul. To make the ultimate weapon for Shinigami-sama. Inside Shibusen, students roam around the campus. Some gone, they have left for their respective missions. And the others, inside their classrooms, having class, studying or just dozing off. Soul Eater and Maka sat on their desk, silent. It was quite unusual for them to sit there being quiet. Usually Soul would blab about random nonsense stuff, Maka would be reading a book, then Soul would say something about her being a nerd or a bookworm, Maka would get pissed, hit soul on the head with her book, giving him her famous 'Maka-chop'.

But then again, perhaps it's probably because that Soul and Maka are extremely, horribly, dead tired.

Maka was holding a book in her hands, struggling to keep awake and trying to make out the contents of her book, but it seems like she's failing miserably. Soul on the other hand, already beat her on snoozing off. With his hands curled up under his head as a pillow, his face turned on the other side, mouth wide open snoring loudly and drool slipping down his face. Maka was already dozing off. The book slipped from her hand and dropped to her desk, but she doesn't seem to notice it.

"Um, Maka-chan?" Tsubaki appeared beside her. Maka turned her head.

"Ah," Tsubaki squeaked. Maka looked awful. She's pale and has huge bags under her eyes, like she hasn't got any sleep at all. Actually, they really didn't get any sleep. "Umm… You okay Maka-chan?"

"Un…" Maka slowly nodded. "Um, rough night?" Tsubaki asked. Maka laid her head on her desk.

"No kidding…" She sighed. "Damn that pirate. We spent the whole night just to look for him. And when we were fighting him, he just keeps on disappearing, and he being able to go underground doesn't help at all."

"Ahh…"

-Recap-

Maka stood there. Glaring at Pirate Hook. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again." She lunged forward striking with her scythe. But Hook blocked it with his right hand; he threw Maka off then strike with his left hook, attempting to cut her in the face. Maka jumped backward avoiding that strike, she landed on her feet. **"Oi Maka! You alright?"**

"Tch, fine. That hook of his isn't just for show." She strikes forward again, attempting to land a hit. But with every strike, Hook would block it with his right hand and then he would strike with his left hook. Maka took faster strikes, but Hook would keep up with her. **"What the heck?! How the hell does he get that speed? He's eight feet tall and has the size of an overstuffed turkey! He should not be faster than an old snail!" ** Maka swung her scythe down with force, but again Hook blocked it. Maka gritted her teeth. Maka kept that stance, wrestling with Pirate Hook. "Ungh!" Hook grinned and pushed Maka off with great strength. Maka flew backwards in the air. She did a flip and landed safely on a low building. "Ugh. He's big, strong and has incredible speed. Looks like things aren't going easy for us." Pirate Hook looked up at them. He licked his hook then grunted. He bent his knees then jumped high in the air, his left hook outstretched up above his head, aiming at Maka.** "Here he comes." **

Maka stood straight up and readied her scythe. Hook strike down. As soon as Hook strike, Maka blocked it with her scythe. She swung the scythe to her right with great force dragging Hook with it. Hook got thrown in the air; Maka jumped up and twirled her body in mid-air. She swung her scythe to Pirate Hook, ready to end the fight. Then Pirate Hook grinned.

Maka completely swung her scythe to Hook then she landed on the ground. **"Oi, did we get him?"** Soul asked. Maka stood up. "No."

She turned around. Not far from her, on the ground there bore a hole. "He went under." Maka said.

**"What?! You let him get away?" **Maka's eye twitched.

"Hey! What the hell are you saying? You're blaming me for his escape?!"

"**Well duh! You could have got him right away!" **A vein popped up on Maka's head.

"How the hell would I know that he would go swimming underground?!"

"**Well I-!"** Hook popped up behind Maka and strikes his hook. Maka ducked and swung her scythe, but as soon as she did that, Hook disappeared again. "Tch!" Maka jumped and backed up a little. "Damn!" Maka took a stance and stood alert. Looking around. Sensing. Not moving any muscle. She gripped her scythe. "Soul." She whispered. **"Hn…" **

Pirate Hook burst up from below, behind Maka. He swung his hook down with force aiming for Maka's throat. Hook swung it down, hard. "..guh?" Hook was surprised for he hit nothing but air. Before he knew it, the scythe was already on his throat. "Gra-!"

With one fluid movement, Maka sliced his head off.

-End of Recap-

"Ah, well it looks like you have finished your mission successfully." Tsubaki said smiling. "Unn…" The classroom door swung open. Dr. Stein came in sliding on his computer chair. He slid halfway across the room, before the chair stopped and he dropped into the ground.

"Oof!" He landed on his back. Everyone sweat dropped. He stood up on his feet and dusted his coat. "Well that wasn't right." He said while adjusting the screw on his head. When he was done he turned to the class. "Today we'll be having a surprised dissection." The class groaned. They're tired and I mean _tired_ of Dr. Stein's dissection class. Dr. Stein looked up his students, and saw Soul sleeping. He took a pen and aimed Soul with it. It hit Soul on the forehead. Hard.

Soul suddenly woke up grabbing his head. "OW!" He groaned. "What was that for?!" He yelled.

"No sleeping in class." Dr. Stein said. He then looked at Tsubaki. "Tsubaki, where's BlackStar?" He asked.

"Um…"

"Tardy again." He grabbed his clip board and noted something down. He then turned to the sleepy Maka.

"Maka" He started.

"…yes?"

"After class you and Soul go call Shinigami-sama." Maka nodded.

"Yes. I haven't reported our mission last night. "

"That and something else." Dr. Stein said. Maka raised an eyebrow.

"What something else?" She asked.

"A new mission."

* * *

After class, Maka and Soul went on to the Death Room. Soul yawned. "The heck about a new mission. We just finished one last night."

"Stop complaining. I'm calling Shinigami-sama." They stood in front of the life sizes mirror. Maka dialled Shinigami-sama's number.

" Shini shini koroshi." 42-42-564. The mirror rung, then glowed. "Hello, hello. Shinigami-sama?"

"_Peace!Peace! Wassup?"_ Then Shinigami-sama appeared.

"Shinigami-sama, its Maka and Soul."

"_Ah! Maka-chan, so good to see you. You succeeded on your mission last night eh?"_

"Yes. We have defeated Pirate Hook and got his soul of a Kishin egg."

"_Well done! Well done! I would expect nothing less from Maka-chan."_

"Hehe…"

"Oi, Shinigami-sama, what's this I heard about a new mission?" Soul said bluntly, Maka gave him a look. "What?" Soul asked defensively.

_"Ahh! Of course that __mission."_

"What kind of mission is it Shinigami-sama?" Maka asked. _"_

_Well, I originally planned on sending Kid-kun or a three star meister on this mission, but he's unavailable due to his current mission and I can't find any other _

_meisters for this one, so I thought you could do the job."_

Maka looked at Soul, hesitant showing in her eyes. "Um, but we're still a one star meister Shinigami-sama. I'm not sure if we can fully do this job."

"_Maka-chan is doubting herself eh? She should be more confident, she is the one who defeated the Kishin Asura. Ne Soul-kun?"_

Soul grinned then he snickered a laugh. "The heck are you talking about? Of course we'll do this mission. If we can take on that Kishin we can take on any job." Maka looked at Soul. She smiled.

"Alright, we'll take the job Shinigami-sama. When are we leaving?"

"_In three days. You have to rest for a bit for this one. It's gonna be a long trip." _Maka stared at Shinigami-sama.

"Um, if I may ask, where exactly will our next mission be?" She asked.

"_Romania." _ Soul's eyes widened.

"Romania?" Soul asked puzzled.

"_Yes. Romania."_

"And who the hell are we going to find in Romania?"

Shinigami-sama answered: _"Count Blood Dracula." _

* * *

that's it...

comment?


	3. Chapter 3

Ehhhh... chapter 3... :3 its a little long, and no Soul and Maka here, but BlackStar and Death the Kid appears.

but, mostly Death the Kid... anyway, hope you enjoy :3

CHAPTER 3: What Mission?

The next day the sun was up high in the sky. So bright, showing everyone that smiling face of his, the sun laughed. Inside Shibusen, the students are already where they are supposed to be; around the halls. Well, they are usually just around the halls. Going to and fro along the corridors, looking at missions at the board, starting a fight here and there and sometimes, just chillin.

"YAAHOOO! " BlackStar came yelling at the tip of the cone of the building. The people who were passing by stopped to look at the yelling buffoon. "EVERYONE! I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! LET MY GREATNESS BE FEARED BY YOU ALL! HAHAHA! I AM THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD! LET A HALO APPEAR BEFORE ME! YAAHOOO!" BlackStar announced at the top of his lungs, he look at the horizon and point his arm up to the sky dramatically.

"Umm… BlackStar?" Tsubaki called from below.

"OI! TSUBAKI! ARE YOU HERE TO WITNESS THE GREAT ME? HAHAHA!"

"…um…. BlackStar?"

"Hm?"

"um, the other students are already gone." Tsubaki said, standing alone outside Shibusen. "Guess I was born to early after all." BlackStar said. He leaped up from where he was standing and jumped down on the ground. He landed on his feet. He turned around and started walking to the doors of Shibusen. "Oi Tsubaki, let's go or we'll be late."

"But we're already 15 minutes late." Tsubaki said while following BlackStar. "Heh, the grand star always comes last."

"Hai." They went inside Shibusen and walked through the halls. He stopped in front of the bulletin board where various missions are displayed. "Hmm, what mission should we go on next?" He said while rubbing his chin.

"Ano… BlackStar, we really should be going to class now…"

"Ha! I know! We should ask Soul and Maka what mission they would be doing, and then we'll come with them! Hahaha!"

"Ah BlackStar, Maka-chan and Soul-kun aren't here right now." BlackStar looked at Tsubaki, quite surprised.

"EHHHH? They went on a mission without telling me?"

"Ara, didn't you know? They're getting ready for their next mission that Shinigami-sama gave them. They're leaving the on the day after tomorrow." Tsubaki explained. "What? Not fair!" Then BlackStar's eye caught something on the board. He whipped his head and read the contents of the tablet.

_Mission: Count Blood Dracula. Romania. _And a ribbon attached to it that says: _Working on it!_

BlackStar's eyes widened and shouted: "WHO TOOK THE MISSION IN ROMANIA?!"

"Uhh…." BlackStar turned to Tsubaki. "OI TSUBAKI! WHO THE HELL TOOK THE MISSION TO ROMANIA?!"

Tsubaki trailed off. "Ummm…."

"TSUBAKI! WHO'S THE BASTARD THAT'S STEALING THE SPOTLIGHT FROM THE GREAT ME, HEHH?!" BlackStar constantly yelled on Tsubaki's face, with fumes coming out from his mouth and nose. Tsubaki meekly answered: "Um… Maka-chan… uh… Soul-kun…"

BlackStar only answered: "EHHHHH?!"

* * *

Somewhere far away from Shibusen. Stood an old abandoned town in the midst of France. A town lone forgotten over the past decades. It was a small town, low buildings. Small community if there are any. The buildings, old, faded, broken. Some would say only an insane person would come in a place like this that is likely to disappear in the map.

"_**Oi Kid, are you sure this is the place?" **_

And again, Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters are here.

"I'm positive." Death the Kid said while riding on his skateboard in mid-air clutching his twin pistols. _**"But, this place looks like no one's been here for years." **_Liz said.

"_**Ehehehe! Onee-chan's scared."**_

"The old town that was once famous for its Cirque' but unfortunately shut down due to its mass murder incident. It's amazing that this abandoned town was a world known circus attraction." Kid slowly went down to the streets and dropped his skateboard to the ground. Then Liz and Patty transformed back to their human forms. "O-oi…" Liz stuttered looking around. "Th-this is kinda creepy." Kid kicked up his skateboard and made it disappear with his Shinigami ring. They started walking. "Ne, K-kid."

"Hm?"

"Wh-what are we looking for again?" Liz asked.

"Hmm… I have gathered some information from the neighbouring town."

"And?"

"The locals have some pretty interesting stories here. "

"Y-yeah? What they say?"

"Hmmm…." Kid stopped. "Well, let me tell you." Kid turned around to face them. "The story goes as one of the locals would say it:

_This town was built about sixty years ago. This was built by a very small community of people, and thus a small community indeed, therefore the town was in fact the smallest in all of the country. So small, that it was barely on the map, so small that it has no name, so small that it was rarely seen by people. And so it does, rarely seen by people, and because it was rarely seen, the locals have had a hard time working out for a living. All their days they have to work their butts out just to make a living. They have to walk four miles just to get to the other town, four miles to get to the other town just to make a decent bargain. And what are they selling? Mostly wood, and cheap pottery. If they're lucky they would sell all their products and have enough money to last for a week. If not, they would struggle and risk their lives to hunt for food. That was the lives of the locals here. And there you have it, hardships are always part of their lives. Then one day a local, a man by the name of Fraude was doing his usual routine, to work and bring back money to his family. He was already on the next town when he saw the most amazing thing. A group of circus performers. Now for some, this was a common sight, but for Fraude it was the most magnificent thing. The idea of men twisting their selves into impossible shapes amuses him, them eating fire then spitting them out awes him, and the idea of men playing with beasts and getting them to jump on rings with fire makes him wonder. Every day, he would come to the next town just to watch the street performers, once in a while he would gave a coin to the performers if there is any left to spare. Weeks have passed and then the performers left. They went on to the next town. When Fraude saw that they were gone, he was saddened. For he will never saw that amazing sight again. Then one day, he had the craziest idea yet. To make his own circus. When he told his own townsfolk, they thought he had gone mad. But that didn't stop him. He held on to what he had said, and made the most magnificent circus that has ever been built. He built the Cirque' on the edge of their town and then word spread. People would come to their place just to witness that magical performance. _

Kid finished the story. Liz stood there listening intently along with Patty who was giggling about something. "Th-then? What's that story got to do with our mission?" Liz asked.

"Then, that fateful day happened.

_Years went by and the Cirque' was the crown and jewel of the town. Twenty years ago a terrible incident happened. One night the Cirque' was doing its usual performance. Fraude was giving his last bow for the day as the ring master, when an arrow was shot through his heart. He was dead, instantly. Who shot that arrow? A group of street performers from the neighbouring town. Why? Jealousy. They were jealous of him. For his success, for everything. They planned to kill him and to take over his Cirque'. But, one mistake they did was killing him in front of hundreds of people. That scene caused havoc all around. People screamed and a stampede came, the killers were caught in that stampede. A fire started, no one knew where it came. Lots were killed, including the killers. And the Cirque' was destroyed forever_.

Liz shivered. She hid behind Patty and held on to her. "A-and?"

"Recently the neighbouring town is experiencing some weird events. Every night in their town, some folks would hear laughter, children's voices. Two of them. No one has ever seen these children. They would just hear their voices. And then the next day they would see dead bodies. Their stomachs have been sliced with like claws of some sort of animal. No one knew how this had happened. They just know that every night when they hear those children's laughter, they would surely find a body, slaughtered."

Liz was trembling in fear. Shea was holding on Patty for dear life. Patty just kept giggling. Kid clapped his hands. "Well then, shall we report to father our current situation?" He turned around, and did some gestures with his hands. In a short while, a hologram of Shinigami-sama appeared. _"Yo , yo! Wassup there?"_

"Father, we have arrived in our location."

"_Ah! Kid-kun! Well done! Well done! Have you found your target yet?"_

"No not yet. But if we're lucky we can finish this mission early and then take the one to Romania."

"_Ah! That won't be necessary Kid-kun. I've already sent Soul and Maka-chan to that mission!"_ Kid raised an eyebrow.

"You sent who on what mission?" He asked.

"_I sent Maka-chan and Soul-kun to the mission to Romania." _Kid blinked.

"Father, I don't mean to question your decisions, but are you sure it is wise to send a one star meister and weapon to that kind of mission?"

"_Hm?"_

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, their opponent will be the infamous Count Blood Dracula right? Don't you think this one will be too much for them?" Shinigami-sama cocked his head to one side.

"_Hmm, I think they can handle it. I wouldn't just send any one star meister to this mission. This is Soul and Maka we're talking about. And besides, I'll have Stein to look out for them."_ Kid thought for a while.

"Well if that's the case. Then I'll leave the rest to you father."

"_Not to worry! Leave it to me! And those white stripes on your hair look cute. Ja ne!" _And with that Shinigami-sama hologram was gone. Kid twitched at the mention of the stripes on his head. He sighed and turned to Liz and Patty. "S-so, what now?" Liz asked.

"Guess we should just take our time here. Father already gave the mission in Romania to Soul and Maka." Liz straightened herself up and got out from behind Patty.

"Really? Shinigami-sama gave them that mission?"

"Yes."

"Hm… Oi Kid, do you think that they'll be alright? You said that the mission on Romania can be quite dangerous." Kid sighs.

"I hope so."

_Hehehehe…_

Kid whipped his head and looked around. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Hm?"

_Hehehehe…_

"Eep!" Liz trembled once more and hid behind Patty again. "Eh? You okay onee-chan?"

_Hehehehe… we have visitors. _

Kid stood alert. Shifting his eyes from side to side.

_Hehehehe… visitors._

Liz kept trembling. "D-d-do y-you h-ear, wh-what I j-j-just heard?"

_Hehehehe…. We'll get to play._

_Hehehehe…. Yes, play. _

"Liz, Patty."

"Eep!"

"Ehehehe!" Liz and Patty glowed then turned into twin pistols. They twirled in the air, and Kid caught them gracefully. He took a stance. Kid surveyed his surroundings.

_Hehehehe… We'll get to play._

_Yes, play._

_Play…play…play…play!_

* * *

Well, what you think?

too long? or what? -

review please :))


	4. Chapter 4

Heeeyy guys... so sorry for the late update -_- school's been a wreck ( if you know what I mean ) T^T

anyways, chapter 4 :))

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Kid's Mission and Stein is Coming Along?

_Play…play…play…play!_

Death the Kid shift his eyes from side to side.

_Hehehehe…_

He aimed his pistol to his left side and shot an attack. It hit a crumbly building and it collapsed.

_Miiissseed~_

He then turned to his right and aimed both of his pistols to the open window of a building and fired two shots. A small explosion erupted and then a thick gob of smoke covered the rest of the building. "Tch!"

_Hehehehe… Missed again~_

Kid forcefully jumped up high in the air and began rapidly firing his shots in all directions.

_Hehehehe…._

Two buildings collapsed.

_Hehehehe…_

One burst into flames. And exploded.

_Hehehehe…_

Another one collapsed.

_Hehehehe… _

_Hehehehe!_

Kid jumped back down to the ground. He stopped firing. Kid stood there alert; shifting his eyes from side to side. He stood there. Silent

Silence.

"You done onii-san?"

Kid whipped his head to his back and came face to face with… A child.

"Is it our turn now onii-san?"

Kid's eyes widened and immediately jumped and back off about a good mile away. He gripped his pistols and glared at the child in front of him. Honestly, he is having a hard time believing the sight in front of him.

"**O-oi Kid, is that really what we are going to fight?"**Liz asked.

This was a child in front of him. A _child_. A freaking _child_.

"**Ehehehe! He's small! Chibi~"**Pat giggled.

"Hehehehe, onii-san your pistols are talking~" The child said.

This child was about seven or eight years old. Male, skinny, pale, dark eyes, with wavy, greyish white hair. He wore grey, baggy pants, with diamond patches on each side. Brown boots and a long sleeved shirt that is faded and worn out by time.

Seems normal enough eh? It would be if it weren't for those, hands with fingers that seems like claws. Long claws. Long, metal, inhuman claws.

"Hehehehe…" The kid giggled darkly. Hi grinned. Showing his sharp, pointed, teeth. That confirmed that he is indeed… not human.

Death the Kid raised both of his pistols simultaneously. In perfect motion.

"Ehhh… onii-san you-" Kid fired his bullets to the child in front of him. He kept firing nonstop. Dust of smoke covered the child. But Kid never stopped shooting. Kid's eyes were set on the child in front of him. He saw the child's face.

The child grinned.

Kid stopped firing.

"**Kid, did we got him?"**Liz asked.

"I-!" Before Kid could answer, the child suddenly leaped up from the clouds of smoke. He leaped up high in the air. He looks down at Kid, and raised his monstrous claws.

"Hehehe! My turn~" He aimed at Kid and strike down his right arm. Kid jumped up and avoided the child's attack by an inch. He then fired his pistols at the child, in mid- air.

"Hehehehe!" The child blocked Kid's bullets, evading them with his metal claws. "Hehehehe!" The child laugh.

"Tch!" Kid stopped firing; he did a back flip and landed on his feet.

"Hehehe!" The child also landed on the ground. Giggling.

"Not bad, nii-san~" The child said.

Kid was annoyed. Annoyed as hell. Seriously. Seriously, annoying.

"**Kid, you okay?"** Liz asked.

"Tsh, look at him. His clothes are absolutely mismatched. The symmetry is ruined! Disgusting!" Kid blurted out.

The child look at him and giggled some more. Kid's eye twitched.

"You dare mock a shinigami?"

"Shi-ni-ga-mi? What's that?" The child ask innocently.

Kid glared. A menacing glare. Kid bent his knees and charged forward to the child. The child's eyes widened, surprised. Kid swung his right hand and tried to hit the child with his pistol. The child dodged it by the strand of a hair. Kid then aimed for his stomach, and punch the child with his left hand. Hard. The child gagged, and fell in his back. Kid stood in front of the child and aimed his right pistol in the child's forehead. The child look up at Kid.

"What's a shinigami you say?" Kid ask. He tightened his grip on his pistol.

"I am a Shinigami." Kid put his finger on the trigger, but before he could pull it, the child grinned.

In an instant, Kid sensed that someone was behind him. He twisted his body and saw an enormous claw that is ready to strike. Kid jumped up, avoiding the attack, and he landed on a flat stone.

"Hehehehe…" The attacker chuckled.

"Ne onii-san, will you let me play too?"

Kid stared at them. Shocked.

"Hehehe!" The attacker jumped up and landed on the other child's side. They both stood up straight, side by side.

"**Kid, they're-"**Liz started.

"Ah." Kid answered. "Looks like we have more company."

* * *

Mid-day. Shibusen. In this time of day, students are already halfway the end of their classes.

"Ugh! Not cool." Now, we find Maka walking across the Death Room with an annoyed Soul.

"What on earth does Shinigami-sama wants from us in this time of day? !" Soul grumpily complained.

"Shut up and don't complain. Shinigami-sama has something important to tell us." Maka said, slightly annoyed.

"He better not take back the mission hi gave us!" Soul said, not listening to Maka.

"Soul-"

"If he did I swear I-!"

"Soul-!"

"GRRRAA!" A vein popped up on Maka's head, and hit Soul with a thick book on his head. Hard.

"Hurry up and just shut up for a while!" Maka barked. Soul lay on the ground, lifeless.

"H-hai…" He weakly answered. They finally arrived and was greeted by none other than Shinigami-sama himself. In the flesh.

"Wassup? Wassup? Nice to see you all!" Shinigami-sama greeted them.

"Hello Shinigami-sama." Maka greeted back.

"Yo." Soul said.

"Good to see you Maka-chan, Soul-kun! How you've been doing lately?" Shinigami-sama asked.

"We're doing fine Shinigami-sama, never better." Maka said.

"Un, same here. So why did you summon us here, uh, Shinigami-sama?" Soul then ask.

"Ah! Right, right! I called you here regarding your mission."

"Aha! I knew it! You're taking back the mission! You think that we can't handle it!" Soul blurted out.

"Ano, Soul-kun-" Shinigami-sama started.

"Not fair! You already gave us the mission!"

"Soul-kun-"

"I'm telling you, we can definitely handle it!" Shinigami-sama lost his patience and popped his right hand and gave Soul a good taste

of his infamous 'Shinigami Chop' on the head. _THWACK!_ Soul dropped down to the ground with some steam coming out from him.

"Just listen for a moment and shut up before I even use my 'Shinigami Chop' on you!" Shinigami-sama scolded.

"B-but, you already hit me w-with it…" Soul rasped out.

"Hmp!" Shinigami-sama hid his hand once again.

"*sigh* I'm sorry for Soul's idiocy Shinigami-sama." Maka apologized, bowing her head.

"O-oi." Soul stuttered.

"No worries Maka-chan. Now should I go over your mission and its slight changes?" Shinigami-sama ask.

"Hai." Maka answered.

"Well then now I will explain. Your mission is to go to Romania and hunt down the demon Count Blood Dracula, ei? The thing is, this mission can be quite dangerous if you go by yourselves only." Maka listen intently to Shinigami-sama. While Soul slowly got up and dusted himself.

"It's not that I don't think that you can't handle this mission. No worries, I'm still sending you to this one. I know you both will do great… but-" Shinigami-sama paused for a second. Maka raised her head and looked at Shinigami-sama.

"But?" She said.

"I will have to send someone to accompany you both to this mission." Shinigami-sama said.

"Hahh?" Soul cocked his head to the side.

"Send someone to accompany us?" Maka asked, surprised.

"Hai! Someone." Shinigami-sama said.

"… and who is going to accompany us?" Shinigami-sama straightened himself up, and looked right pass to Maka and Soul. A few seconds later, they heard some footsteps.

"Hm?" Soul and Maka turned their heads to their back. They can see puffs of smoke coming out from the person's cigarette. Soul's eyes widened.

"Wha- what? Him?" He said bewildered. The guy grinned and then he tuned up the screw that was stuck to his head. It made a winding sound.

"Shinigami-sama, he's-" Maka said.

"Hai, hai!" Shinigami-sama playfully said. The screw on the guy's head made a click noise. He stopped winding it. He then look at Soul and Maka and gave them a creepy grin.

"Professor Stein will accompany you." Shinigami-sama said. Then Stein chuckled darkly.

"This should be fun." He said.

"Hehehehe…" Stein look at them. Soul and Maka gulped.

"I'm want to dissect you!"

* * *

"Hehehe!" The child giggled. He jumped up and did a backflip; he landed beside the other child, who was currently standing up. They stood beside each other. Side by side. Kid glared at them.

"**Hehehe! Onee-chan! Look, they're like us! Twins!"** Patty said.

"**A-ah." **Liz replied. Kid kept his stare at his opponent. Or perhaps, opponents. He smirked.

"Well, this is interesting." He said. The two children look exactly the same, if not for the colour of the clothes of our new arrival. This is slightly darker than the clothes of the other one.

"Hehehe. Nii-san, do you know us?" The child with the darker clothes said.

"Hm?" Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah nii-san, you know us?" The other one said.

"Hehehe, we were famous during our time."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Kid did not say anything. He just kept standing there in position. Observing the two kids.

"Hehehe."

"Hehehe." The kids laughed at the same time. But Death the Kid kept silent. The darker one frowned.

"Oi Rui, looks like nii-san doesn't know us." The darker one pouted. They looked at Kid, Kid look back; still silent.

"Awww, he really doesn't know us Ryu." Rui whined. The twins look at each other. They grinned.

"Well then, let us introduce ourselves Rui!"

"Hai~" They both jumped up simultaneously. They disappeared. Kid's eyes widened. In a split second, Ryu was behind Kid, his right claw raised; ready to strike.

"**Kid! Behind you!" **Liz warned. Kid twisted his body and blocked the claw with his pistol. Ryu jumped back and smiled.

"Nii-san, I am Ryu." He said in mid-air.

"**Kid! Above you!" **Patty said. Kid look up and saw the other one charging down with great speed. Kid raised both of his pistols and fired his shots. Smoke covered the child's body. But he got out of the gob of smoke and jumped on Kid's head. He giggled.

"And I'm Rui." He jumped up again in the air. Then his twin came right beside him. Rui raised his right claw, Ryu raised his left claw. They both aimed for Kid.

"We're the Silver Twins!" They said in unison. They strike down. And clawed Kid on both of his shoulders. Deep.

"ACKK!" Kid cried in pain. He stumbled backwards and dropped on his knee.

"**KID! Are you alright?" **Liz asked. Kid shakily got up.

"Ah, I'm fine." He said.

"**What the hell were you thinking?! You could easily counter that kind of attack! Why the hell did you let them cut you?" **Liz scolded Kid. Kid gritted his teeth.

"What are you talking about? Did you see what they just did?" Kid yelled.

"**Huh?"**

"They were in perfect motion! The way they raised their claws! The way they strike down, it was absolutely perfect! How could you not notice?!"

"**HAHH?!" **

"**Hahahaha!" **Patty laughed. Then Rui came to Kid's side and clawed his right arm. Kid dodges the attack but he still received an injury.

"Nii-san, we were in the circus wa~y back!" Rui said. And then Ryu came and clawed Kid on his left leg.

"Hehehe, we played with sharp knives!" Ryu said. Kid flinched and fired his pistols at them continuously. The twins laughed.

"We played with knives! We threw them in the air and caught them back!" Ryu said, while charging at Kid.

"The people loved us! They clapped their hands and cheered!" Rui clawed Kid at his side.

"But they disappeared."

"Yes, disappeared."

Kid stumbled, but quickly regained his composure and fired his shots at the twins. The twins kept dodging his bullets, running and jumping everywhere.

"We were the only ones left." Rui said

"When we came out from hiding, there were soooo many souls." Ryu added.

"Yess, souls~"

"Souls~" Ryu attack again but Kid dodge it and shot his bullets. Ryu leaped up and dodge Kid's bullets. Then Rui came attacking from behind and clawed Kid's back.

"Aghh!" Kid cried.

"Do you know what we did to the souls?" Rui asked.

"We ate them all~" Ryu said. They both attack Kid at the same time, Kid jump up and avoided their attack. He fired his pistols at them.

"Souls are tasty~"

"Yessss, they taste good~" Kid landed on the ground and fired his shots all over the place.

"Nii-san, is your soul tasty?" Rui ask Kid.

"I want to eat your soul nii-san." Ryu said.

"Me too~" They simultaneously strike their claws, but Kid blocked them with his pistols and pushed them back.

"Tch! Annoying brats." Kid said.

"**Kid, stop messing around."** Liz said.

"Don't worry, I'll finish them off with one blow." Kid announced.

"Hehehehe! Nii-san~ We're taking your soul~" Rui giggled.

"And we're gonna eat it~" Ryu added.

"Souls~"

"Soouulllssss~" Kid aimed his pistols at them and fired his bullets. The twins leaped up and dashed to Kid's side. Ryu on the right and Rui on the left.

"Hehehehe!"

"Hehehehe!" They both laughed darkly and raised their claws. They strike at Kid and at the same time Kid fired two more shots. A small explosion erupted. Thick smoke covered them all. A few seconds passed, the smoke was slowly clearing. Kid was standing at the middle, his arms outstretched. Drops of blood came out from his side. Kid look at the twins. The twins stood still, frozen. Their claws unmoving from their previous attack.

And Kid's pistols aimed, at their heads.

"Annoying brats."

"Nii-" Kid simultaneously pulled both of the trigger. In perfect motion.

And in one blow Kid finished them off, along with his mission.

* * *

Done. Chapter 4 :3

next, Chapter 5~

:)))

And by the way, Thanks for all the reviews guys *^-^* I really appreciate them :D

So Thanks a bunch~ :))


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy there... sorry if I'm taking too long to update. T-T

I'm getting kinda slow in the writing process, and I dunno why. -_-

anyway Chapter 5 :D

Enjoy!~

* * *

CHAPTER 5: The Road to Romania

Morning. The sun rose up, high in the sky. Sunny. Not much clouds. Nice weather.

"OOORRRAAAAA!" And for the first time in history, BlackStar is actually early and in time for school.

"MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU ANNOYING BASTARDS!" He ran full speed to Shibusen, and through the crowd of students.

"BlackStar?" Tsubaki called, running after him. "BlackStar! Wait for me!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" BlackStar ran through the halls and… pass his classroom.

"BlackStar?" Tsubaki called out. "BlackStar! Where are you going?" Tsubaki asked, slightly confused.

"SHINIGAMI-SAMA!" BlackStar shouted, loud and angry.

"Oh no…" Tsubaki whimpered. Not good. Definitely not good.

BlackStar ran with his legs at full speed not caring if he bumped or stepped on any unsuspecting student. But then again, this is BlackStar. Hot headed, ill-tempered and loud mouthed. Yup. That's BlackStar.

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki called, struggling to keep up with him. They passed by Sid-sensei.

"Oi! BlackStar, how're you-"

"ORRRAAAA!" BlackStar ran pass him. Ignoring Sid-sensei.

"-doing…"

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki ran after BlackStar. Not noticing Sid-sensei.

Sid-sensei sighs. "Students used to listen to me when I was alive." He said.

BlackStar went shooting straight inside the Death Room.

"SHINIGAMI-SAMA!" He suddenly burst out. He saw Shinigami-sama sitting on a pillow. With a table in front of him. Drinking tea. BlackStar stopped. He blinked. He looks at Shinigami-sama. Shingami-sama stared at BlackStar. They had a staring contest. Shinigami-sama sipped his tea. BlackStar exploded.

"SHINIGAMI-SAMA! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SEND MAKA AND SOUL TO THE MISSION TO ROMANIA? WHY DIDN'T YOU SEND ME TO THAT ONE? GAAAAHHH! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN AWESOME IF THE GREAT ME COULD DEFEAT THAT BLOODY DRACULA! EVERYONE WOULD BOW DOWN TO MY GREATNESS!"

"Ano, BlackStar-kun…" Shinigami-sama started. Then Tsubaki came running in.

"Ah! Shinigami-sama!" Tsubaki said, she stopped beside BlackStar and bow her head.

"Shinigami-sama I'm so sorry for-"

"THIS IS SO NOT FAIR! I WANT THAT MISSION! NOT FAIR!" BlackStar cut Tsubaki off.

"BlackStar-" Shinigami-sama said, trying to call BlackStar's attention.

"SHINIGAMI-SAMAAA!" But BlackStar was not listening.

"BlackStar-!"

"OORAAA!"

_WHACK! _Shinigami-sama hit BlackStar on the head.

"Um…" Tsubaki trailed off. Unsure what to say. BlackStar lay face down on the floor with steam coming out. Tsubaki look at Shinigami-sama. Shinigami-sama looks back. He brought the cup to his mouth… err… mask. And took a sip. "Ano… Shinigami-sama…"

"Well that took care of him, ne Tsubaki-chan!" Shinigami-sama suddenly said.

"Um, uh, yes. Look Shinigami-sama, I'm so sorry for BlackStar's sudden outburst. Gomenasai!" Tsubaki bow her head down.

"Ara ara, no need for that Tsubaki-chan. We can't help it if it's BlackStar." Tsubaki raised her head.

"I really am sorry for what happened. But BlackStar was so in shock when he heard about the mission you gave to Maka and Soul, he suddenly went berserk." Tsubaki explained.

"No shit…" BlackStar suddenly said. He slowly got up and rubbed his sore head. "Shinigami-sama! Why'd you give Maka and Soul the mission to Romania! I was eyeing that one from the start!" BlackStar whined.

Shinigami-sama sighs. "BlackStar-kun." Shinigami-sama started. "I already gave the mission to Soul-kun and Maka-chan. Even if you insist on going, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Well then, I'll follow them and help them with their mission! I'm sure with the great me there , it would just be a piece of cake! Hahaha!"

"Ah, I already assigned Professor Stein to accompany them." Shinigami-sama said.

BlackStar's eyes bulged. "WHAAATT?!" He cried.

"This mission can be a little tricky for them. So I asked Professor Stein to go with them."

"No! I want to come too!"

Tsubaki sigh. "BlackStar, there's nothing we can do about it. We can just take another mission." She said.

"But I want to come! We can go and follow Soul and Maka, right Shinigami-sama?!" BlackStar ask.

"Of course." Shinigami-sama said. BlackStar's face lit up and Tsubaki just looked confused and surprised.

"Really?!" BlackStar cried.

"No." Shinigami-sama said flatly. Blackstar suddenly slumped down and went glum. Tsubaki only giggled.

"And besides, even if you go right now you wouldn't catch up to them. They're probably on the streets of Romania by now."

* * *

The streets were dark. Even though it was daytime, it was dark. It looks like as if a cloud of dread has swept over the town. True enough though. Dark, dread, cold, and fear are the words that would be a perfect match for the town now. Cold mist swam through the town. The houses were all shut tight. Save for those who have the courage to open up their doors, but only doing it because they have to run a business. Some lights were on. But everything was dull and gray. No soul can be seen. A ghost town. Creepy and dark. But it wasn't a ghost town. In fact crowds of people used to swarm the place. But now, only a scarce number can be seen. No sounds.

It was silent.

Dead silent.

The only noise that can be heard is the lone sound of a motorbike.

"Damnit! This is so not cool!" And the cursing of Soul Eater. "What the heck is that Professor Stein thinking?!" He cried. He speeds up his motorbike on the misty streets. "He kept us waiting at Shibusen for hours only to know that he was not gonna show up and now we're hours late to where we're supposed to be! Damn it we should have been here three hours ago!" Soul ranted to Maka, who was currently riding with him on his bike.

" There's nothing we can do about it! Now just shut up and hurry up!" Maka scolded Soul. They drove around and made their way to the stone pavement. They look around the town. Low buildings built side by side. Some light posts standing on the sidewalk. They passed some houses. And when they did, people from the inside glared at them like they were some sort of criminal.

"Hm?" The shutters that were open quickly shut closed when they pass by. "Not very friendly are they." Soul said to Maka. A few more windows were shut closed and those with lights that are turned on, they switch it off.

"Well, it's understandable why." Maka replied.

"Che, the people here could use some socializing."

"Shut it Soul. That's rude. For years the name Dracula had been long forgotten and now lives as legends. Then something like this happen, the people in Oltenia would surely freak out." Maka explained.

"Wait, Oltenia? I thought we're in Romania?" Soul asked in confusion.

"Oltenia is IN Romania, you dumbass!" They stopped in front of a building that looks like a bar.

"Well I'm sorry I asked!" Soul cried, annoyed. Maka got off the bike; Soul got off too then moved his bike to a nearby lamp post and steadied it there.

"Stop yelling. People are getting more afraid because of you."

"Tch. Like hell…" They stood there and surveyed their surroundings. "Soooo…. What now?" Soul asked.

"Ummm…. "Maka look around and thought for a while. "We could… ask for more information." She said. Soul snorted.

"Yeah like that would be any help. In case you didn't notice, the whole damn place is a freaking ghost town!" Soul said. Maka stared at him. Then she gave him a good ol' 'Maka Chop' straight on the head.

"OOWWWWW!" Soul wailed while holding his head.

"Oh shut up." Maka then look to her right, then to her left. Then she starts walking to the right. Soul followed her, still rubbing his head.

"Oi, where are you going?" He asked.

"Where else? Find someone and get some more information." She said. Soul grumbled and muttered something. He caught up with Maka and walk by her side.

"Okay so what are we supposed to ask around again?" he asks. Maka sigh.

"Idiot…" She muttered under her breath.

"Eh?" Maka rolled her eyes.

"Count Blood Dracula." She said. "Our target. "

"Hn… Dracula huh… Like Vlad Dracula? You know, vampires…?"

"Ummm… Yes you could say that. He's like a vampire, only he sucks souls out of people instead of blood."

"Wait, sucks souls? Not blood? Wha-?" Confusion overpowered Soul. Maka slapped her forehead for that.

"The Dracula before is said to prey on people and drink their blood dry. He is said to prey mostly on women… young women. He drains their blood, and sometimes… turning them into a monster like him. That is the old Dracula that lies within the legends." Maka said.

"Uhm… and?" Maka sighs.

"Now, the demon we're dealing with is similar to that of the old Dracula. Some nights ago, the towns' people were beginning to have rumours. Rumours of a young man, caped in black. But then again, rumours are just rumours. So most of them thought this just a made up story or just some delusion of a drunkard. But, they were proven wrong. A few days ago, a hunter from the village was just returning from his daily hunt on the nearby forest. As he was nearing the edge of the forest, he saw a woman, lying on the ground. In instinct he rushed to the young woman's side and examined her. The woman was facing behind him so he couldn't see her face. He shook her and continuously called to her, when she wasn't responding he titled her head to the other side, and screamed." Maka said to Soul. Soul snicker a laugh.

"Why because she was distortedly ugly?" He joked. Maka smacked him on the head.

"OWW!" Soul wailed. "Do you have to hit me every time I make a snide comment?!"

"Anyway," Maka said, irritated. "The hunter saw that the woman, had her neck twisted painfully, blood dripping, and with holes bore on her throat, that what look like a beast that sunk its fangs and drained the life out of her." Maka finished. She kept on walking on the streets, trying to find anyone.

Soul gulped. Then he rubbed his throat. "So" He started. "T-this thing we're up against, how many a-are his victims so far?" He asked.

"Hm…" Maka thought for a while. She sighs. Then started walking back. Soul followed. "I dunno. The town folks said that they have recovered about five bodies. All female. But we don't really know how many." They stopped in front of the bar.

"That's all we've got so far. And-" Maka stopped, mid-sentence.

"So this one is targeting girls. What a pervert." Soul said.

"Shh!" Maka shushed him. She started to scan her surroundings.

"What? What're you-" _CLONK! _Something made a noise. Soul tore his head to his side. He saw nothing. "O-oi" He called Maka.

"Someone's here." She said. Soul gulped. He turns around, and faces the streets. He looks at his surroundings.

"O-oi, you're probably just over reacting. No one's here but us." He said.

"No, someone's here. I'm sure of it. " They stood there, unmoving.

Silence.

"Heh, it's probably just the wind-" _CLANK! _ Another sound. Louder this time. Soul froze, so did Maka. Soon, they heard footsteps. Behind them.

"S-s-s-someone. B-behind u-us." Soul stuttered.

"Y-y-yeah." Maka answered. Footsteps grew louder.

It stopped. A dark figure now stood behind them.

"M-m-maka" Soul sputtered out.

"H-h-hai…" They stiffly and slowly turned their heads. They look at the figure behind them.

They saw a puff of smoke. Then the dark figure grinned.

"Hehe." He did a maniacally laugh.

Soul and Maka screamed.

* * *

aaand... that's it

:3

what you think?

hehehe :)) anyway, I would like to thank everyone who keeps on reading my story. sooo

Arigatou minna! *^-^*

it really makes my heart go jump! XD

( on to chapter 6~)


	6. Chapter 6

Heeyyy there! Finally! Uploaded a new chapter!

Hallelujia! XDD

Sooo sorry for the lateness of the chapter. ( I got Lazy _)

It's been like, what? Weeks? *sighs*

anyways~ Enjoy!

O:-)

* * *

CHAPTER 6: First Encounter. The Count Appears.

"PROFESSOR STEIN!" They both screamed in shock. Soul stumbled down and landed on his butt. Maka grabbed a nearby light post and hugged it for dear life.

Professor Stein puffed a smoke from his cigarette.

"Yo." He said. Maka put a hand to her chest and tried to calm her heart. Soul was still… kinda… trembling from fright. He then pointed an accusing finger to Professor Stein.

"W-W-WHAT WAS THE BIG DEAL?!" He cried. "WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL US BY FRIGHTENING US TO DEATH?!"

Professor Stein wind up the screw in his head. It made a clicking sound. "Shut up, damn kid." He took another puff from his cigar, he then dropped it to the ground and stepped on it. "You're over reacting." He said to Soul. "Although, seeing someone scared to death… ehehehe… interesting. Ehehehehe…" He chuckled darkly.

Soul sweat dropped. Maka appeared before him and grabbed Soul by the collar of his black jacket.

"BAKA! Stop giving him ideas!" Maka scolded. She furiously shook Soul.

"Oi, you two coming or what." Professor Stein said to them. He starts to walk to the bar behind him. They both stared at Professor Stein for a while, then they got up and followed him. Professor Stein approached the wooden door, he turned the knob and went in. The chime that was attached to the door made a sound as he did so. He stepped inside the bar. Maka and Soul also went in.

The room was surprisingly… kinda comfy. Not the scum run down bar kind of thing. It was pleasant. Cool atmosphere. Walls were a dark shade of wood. With framed pictures of black and white people. The lights were okay. Not the extravagant chandelier kind of thing. Clear light bulbs were hanging from the ceiling. On the right side, rectangular wooden tables with matching chairs. Left side was the bar. And on the far end, a winding wooden stairs that led up to the second floor.

"Heehhh… well this is nice." Soul commented.

"It sure is." They turned their heads to the side of the bar. And they saw a middle aged man standing behind it, wiping a wine glass with a cloth. "But it would be nicer if it had any customers in it." He said, while putting the glass down somewhere behind the bar. They approached him. Maka spoke first.

"Um, hello. Good day to you sir." She said. The man nodded.

"And to you miss." He replied. He stared at the three for a while. He smiled.

"Heh, it's rare to see visitors come to my bar at this kind of time…" He said. Then his expression became darkly serious. He clasped his hands and leaned on the counter of the bar. "… especially with that demon out there." He said. Then, he went silent. He suddenly shook his head and snapped out of his reverie. "Anyway, what can I do for you fellas?" He ask, changing the subject. Maka shrugged.

"Nothing much. Some useful information would be helpful." She said. The old man took another wine glass from below and starts to clean it. He nodded.

"About the count." Professor Stein added. The old man stop dead on his position. He darted his dull green eyes at them and stared. He then continued to his previous work.

"And what business do you have with that bastard demon?"

"We sir…" Professor Stein trailed off.

"Vermon. Charles Vermon." He said. Professor Stein then pulled out a new cigarette and placed it between his lips.

"Well then, sir Vermon, we are the ones who are going to kill the demon that you speak of." Vermon place down the wine glass and leaned closer to the counter top. Interested.

"Oh?"

"Yes, sir. We are from Shibusen."

"You? From Shibusen?" He snorted. He look at them. "What can two brats and a crazed looking professor do? You've got to be kidding me." He said. Soul furrowed his brows.

"Oi" Soul started. "Don't underestimate us old man. You'll be surprised at what we can do." Soul said. Vermon took another glance at them and sigh. He took the wine glass and placed it behind the bar.

"Okay then." He said. And then sighed again. "Forgive me for my rudeness." He apologized. He put a hand on his graying hair and smoothen it. "He went silent again. He sighs. "Please, sit." He motioned his hand to the stools at the bar. Professor Stein nodded then he sat down. Soul and Maka look at each other, then they also sat down. Vermon turn his back at them and rummage through the cabinets behind him. "Anything I can get for you fellas? Coffee? Beer?"

"Coffee." Professor Stein said. Vermon nodded.

"What about you young lad?" Soul thought for a while.

"Hmm… Soda."

"Miss?"

"Huh? Oh, um, water please."

"Okay." He pulled out some cups and then called someone. "Veronica! Come here please." He called. After a while a young woman came with long dark curly hair and a pair of green eyes. Vermon introduced her to them. "This is my eldest daughter, Veronica." Veronica face them and then nodded. Vermon then ask her to take over and prepare their drinks. "I believe I haven't got your names yet." He suddenly said.

"Ah yes," Stein said. "Professor Frankenstein. You can call me Stein." Vermon nodded. He then looked at Soul.

"Uhhh… Soul. A weapon."

"Maka Albarn. A meister." Vermon nodded and took note of their names. Then Veronica came, holding a tray with their drinks on them.

"Here." She said, as she lay their drinks in front of them. Then she started to walk away.

"Ah, thanks!" Maka said. Veronica turned her head to Maka and nodded. Then she disappeared somewhere behind a room.

"So" Vermon said. "What do you want to know?" He asked. Soul took a sip of his soda.

"Oh, this is good!" He exclaimed. Maka rolled her eyes at him.

"Anything." Stein said.

"Well…" Vermon trailed of. "There isn't much to tell…" He said.

"Anything, anything you know." Stein insisted. Vermon sigh.

"Alright…" He said. "I'll tell you what I know. But I doubt it will be of any help."

"Please." Maka said. Vermon look at her.

"Okay… This disaster started a few weeks ago. Rumours. It all started with rumours, about a man clad in black, that appears in the night with deathly sharp fangs and blood red eyes. No one believed them. **I **didn't believe them. But, one day a young woman was reported missing. No one could find her for days. My fellow villagers didn't stop. Until, we finally found her…" Vermon stopped.

Stein took a sip of his coffee. Maka listened intently. Soul was also listening.

"And?" Stein asked.

"We found her. At the edge of the forest. Dead."

Silence.

"After that incident, it all happened like a domino effect. Women started to disappear. Murder after murder. All because of that damned bastard."

Stein nodded.

"You seem to have a certain hate for this demon, eh?" Stein commented.

"You have no idea…" He trailed off. Then he suddenly said: "That thing murdered my youngest daughter."

Maka's eyes widened. Soul suddenly frowned. Stein didn't stir from his position.

"I… I'm terribly sorry…" Maka said. Vermon sighs again. His eyes, solemn.

"Yes…"

"Do you have any other information, Sir?" Stein asked. Soul gave him a look.

"All I know is that, he comes out very late at night. As soon as the sun is nowhere to be seen. He searches for his victims. We don't even know how. But we do know that if we found another body the next day, it means he had found and killed another prey."

"And… His victims are?" Soul asked.

"It seems that he only preys on females…"

"Heh, looks like we have a perverted demon here- OW!" Maka hit him on the head and shushed him. Vermon sighs once more.

"… Anything else?" Stein said. Vermon look at him.

"Just promise me one thing." He said. Stein then look at him. "Kill that bloody demon and send him to hell."

Soul grinned then chuckled a little. Maka made a small smile. Stein smirked. He then pulled out a lighter a flicked it open. He started to light his cigar, but Vermon put stopped him and waved a finger at him.

"No smoking."

* * *

Night time came. Everyone was shut it in their own houses. No one dared to come out. Except for those three that are standing in the middle of the stone pavement. Soul scratched his head.

"Hey, how long are we going to stand here?" He asked.

"Patience, Soul." Maka said.

"Hehhhh…." Soul whined. Then he sat down crossed legged on the street. "And how are we supposed to lure him here, huh?"

"Bait." Stein suddenly spoke. He took a puff from his cigar. Soul and Maka look at him.

"What bait?" Soul asked again. He then look at Maka. "Wait, her?" Soul said bewildered.

"Huhh?!" Maka exclaimed. Stein took another puff from his cigarette.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Soul burst out laughing on the floor. "HAHAHA! No one would even dare to come out after seeing your face!" A vein popped on Maka's head.

"HAHAHAHA!"

_*SMACKK!* _

Soul lay lifeless on the floor.

"Hmp!" Maka grunted. Just then, Stein stood up alert. He silently scanned his surroundings.

"Oi" He called the two's attention. "Quit goofing around."

"Huh?" Soul rubbed his head and he look at Stein.

"Hm?" Maka made a questioning look. Stein look up at a building up ahead. He stared at the very top. Maka and Soul followed Stein's gaze. They uttered short gasps. Their eyes widened. Stein puff out another smoke. He then pulled out his cigarette.

"We have a visitor."

* * *

(^_^)

comment? :3


End file.
